


Experience

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: Eddie moves in with Richie after they leave Derry, and the pair get a little intimate for the first time.





	Experience

All the Losers left Derry after defeating Pennywise for good. Eddie moved in with Richie to his apartment in Chicago shortly after his hospital recovery.

Eddie was busy unpacking his loads of luggage, finding space in Richie's closet and dresser for his things. Although he was running out of space in the places Richie told him to use, so he searched in some of Richie's other drawers. After opening the one in the bottom corner, he saw it was full of papers, no--- fan letters. Reading one of them, he snorted. "Shit. Richie, this person really wants to bang you!"

Richie had just gotten out of the shower. He was drying his hair with a towel, only wearing pajama pants, when peeked his head in the room. "What are you---- Hey, don't go through those you little turd!" He snatched the letter from Eddie's hand, and closed the drawer. "I keep all of my fan letters, even the erotic ones."

Eddie laughed, sitting on the edge of Richie's bed. He pulled Richie to sit down beside him. Richie was bare-chested. He had some muscle tone, though he wasn't chiseled. This was Eddie's first time seeing him shirtless since they were kids. To Eddie, he looked perfect. This IS the man of his dreams, the man he loved, and he was finally able to be with him. He was eager to get started on the romance they had missed out on for all of those years. The smaller man rested his head on Richie's broad shoulder. "Rich, have you even had sex yet?"

Richie leaned in, wrapping an arm around Eddie's waist. "You mean with your mom?"

"I fucking knew it! Richie, you virgin." Eddie grinned.

"What like you think you're more experienced or some shit? Seriously, I don't see having sex with Myra as an enjoyable experience. Weren't you like suffocated or something? You're so small!"

"Okay shut the fuck up Richie, you're just a giant. I'm normal height!" Eddie argued. He placed his hand on Richie's upper thigh, and felt him tense up.

Richie paused for a moment. "You've never had like... a gay sexual experience though, right?" A rosy tint appeared visibly on his cheeks.

"Not yet." Eddie responded. He shifted his position on the bed to face Richie. "I'm looking forward to it with you though."

Richie leaned back, smirking. "Woah. Aren't you worried about my germs?"

"I ate from your ice cream cone several times as a kid, and I even used to drink soda after you!" Eddie stated, pushing Richie down on the bed. "I love you and your germs, idiot."

Richie has Eddie's weight completely on top of him now. Eddie took a moment to stare at his beloved. Richie's dark brown eyes, meet his light ones. Eddie removes the taller man's thick glasses, setting them aside. A series of open mouthed kisses follow shortly after. The two men kissed and kissed, barely stopping for air. Eddie felt Richie's tongue exploring every corner of his mouth and he was trying to keep up with him. Eddie thought of what his mom might say, if she were alive to see him making out with Richie right now. What kind of disease would she tell him he would get? He remembered scoffing at his mother's words. Especially when he wanted to share things or rather, have an in-direct kiss with Richie when they were younger. His thoughts were interrupted though, when he felt Richie's hand squeezing his ass.

Both of them were breathless when they eventually parted lips. Eddie admired Richie's reddened, kiss-swollen pout, thumbing over it gently. "You want to fuck or something?"

Richie raised both brows, blushing. He immediately reached over to grab his glasses, quickly putting them back on. "Everything was blurry, I just wanted to make sure it was still you." He pulled Eddie back down into a kiss. "God, yes!"

"I guess we can't go all the way, since we don't have any lubricant, but I'll make you feel good." Eddie cooed, before pulling a blanket over himself and Richie. He disappeared from the taller man's view by going underneath it.

Richie's pants were off in a snap. He couldn't see what Eddie was doing, but he felt him move down between his legs, and then the warm, wet sensation of Eddie's mouth taking in his dick. Richie bit his bottom lip, letting out a low agreeable moan, closing his eyes as Eddie sucked him off.  
Richie was in a state of bliss. He recalled thoughts he had as an adolescent, how hard he was crushing on Eddie, and imagining what it would have been like to have a relationship with him back then.

Eddie continued his skillful blow job, moving a few fingers to massage Richie's entrance.  
Richie rolled his hips, whimpering like he wanted more. The smaller man desperately wanted to see the look of pleasure on Richie's face, so he removed the blanket concealing him from his beloved.

Richie's eyes locked on to Eddie as soon as the blanket came off. Seeing Eddie's plush lips wrapped tightly around his dick, deep throating him, was enough to send him over the edge. Eddie looked so good with his dick in his mouth. His thighs quivered. "Fuck, Eddie.. I'm--"

Eddie nodded once, keeping his mouth in place. As Richie came, he felt the spurts of warm come shooting down his throat. He made sure to swallow it all.

Richie exhaled. "Holy fuck. Eddie, that was... _hot_. I never imagined you'd swallow it."

"Oh, so you've imagined it before?" Eddie sat up in bed and smirked. "Me giving you a blow job?"

Richie looked somewhat amused that Eddie was teasing him. He opened his mouth to make a typical, 'your mom' joke, but all that came out was, "Fuck you."

Eddie snickered. "It could have been better, we should get some lube sometime. Then I could fuck you properly and-- _you could fuck me._"

Richie stood up abruptly, started dressing himself, then left the room. The smaller man raised an eyebrow. "Richie! Where are you--" Eddie started to say, until he spotted Richie re-entering the room with car keys in hand.

"Let's go, Eduardo!" Richie grinned. He scooped up Eddie bridal style.

Eddie got all flustered as he headed out the door in Richie's arms. "Are you fucking serious? We're going? RIGHT NOW? Richie!"


End file.
